


Class Bully

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the playground of life, there are cool kids like Jared and meanie’s like Chad. Jensen knows who he’d rather be friends with. A J2 kid fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Bully

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: kiss

Jensen didn’t understand how someone as funny and nice as Jared could be friends with Chad Michael Murray. Because Chad Michael Murray was a meanie and a bully and he always kicked sand at Jensen during recess. Plus, he stole Jensen's glue and crayons during arts and crafts. And one time he even took the good chair when Jensen had very clearly called it.

Instead of Jared being friends with Chad, Jensen was pretty sure he should get kicked out school. But when he’d told Mrs. Reed that she’d taken away ten good behavior points because apparently he wasn’t being fair. Jensen was so mad that day he slammed his door and got in trouble with his Momma. See how Chad ruined his life even when he wasn’t around?

But Jared was nothing like Chad. Even if they lived next to each other and their Momma's took turns driving them to school. Jensen rode the bus with his big brother Josh which made him feel big too but sometimes he wished he could ride to school with Jared. Because everybody liked him and Jared liked everyone but Jensen wanted Jared to like him _most_.

Jared always shared the best crayons in the big sixty four pack. And he never kicked sand. And once, when Jensen got to sit by him on their field trip to the zoo, Jared had even let Jensen play with his Spiderman action figure. He was _that_ nice.

So Jensen decided that he didn't understand why Jared was friends with Chad and one day, after Chad had stolen his swing at recess, Jensen decided he was gonna ask about it.

“Jared?” Jensen climbed across the monkey bars and over to the jungle gym where Jared was sitting, swinging his legs off the edge. “Why are you friends with Chad?”

“Huh?” Jared smiled at Jensen big enough to make little dents in his cheek. Jensen decided he like that smile best.

“Why are you friends with Chad?” Jensen repeated and swung around until he could drop in the spot next to Jared on the jungle gym. “He’s such a bully. Or that’s what my Momma says when I talk about him.”

Jared’s cheek denting smile faded away and Jensen frowned. “He’s not mean to me.”

Jensen thought this might be true because it seemed like Chad was always really nice to Jared. And when he thought about it, he’d seen Chad share his crayons with Matt in class too. Maybe Chad just didn’t like _him_. That made Jensen feel worse for some reason. “Well then, why is he a bully to me?”

For a while Jared just kicked his legs back and forth, looking over at Chad. Then he looked back at Jensen and shrugged. “Because I like you I guess.”

“Huh?” Jensen didn’t understand why Chad wouldn’t like him because of that. He thought Jared liked everyone.

“I dunno.” Jared shrugged again and grabbed the nearest monkey bar, swinging out and quickly crossing the line. He turned around at the end and came back, smiling brightly at Jensen again as he hung there. “You wanna come over after school and play? My Momma could take you home.”

Jensen’s worry about Chad not liking him was shoved away in order to make room for his excitement to play after school with Jared. He nodded and grinned and when Jared turned to head across the row of monkey bars again, Jensen hopped off and joined him.

-=-=-=-

On Valentine’s Day Jensen had to hand out cards and candy to everyone in his class. His Momma made him, though Jensen didn’t really want to. Because he thought his Batman Valentine’s Day cards were pretty awesome and not everyone in his class was. In the store a couple days before hand she had asked if he wanted to give any one kid in his class a special Valentine’s card.

For some reason she gave him a weird look when he’d said he wanted to give one to Jared but she ended up buying him the small heart shaped box of candy he wanted and the stuffed puppy dog that had eyes almost as big as Jared’s. She told him to give it to Jared when they were on recess so the other kids wouldn’t be jealous and Jensen was so excited he could hardly sleep the night before.

So in class when it was time to hand out cards, Jensen dutifully went around and handed out one to every person but Jared. Even Chad, though he gave him the card that had Robin on it because he didn’t really like Robin all that much. And he didn’t give his gift to Jared just yet and he felt pretty bad when Jared frowned as he walked right on by.

On the playground he couldn’t wait to give Jared his gift and he carried his backpack out, bouncing across the hopscotch before he spotted the other boy in the sandbox. Jensen ran over and smiled, ignoring Chad. “Hey Jared, wanna go play under the trees?”

“Go away butt face!” Chad scowled and stuck his tongue out at Jensen, kicking some sand his way.

“Chad,” Jared frowned and shook his head. “Don’t be a bully.” He punched Chad’s arm before looking up at Jensen. “I’m playing with Chad right now though Jensen.”

“Oh.” Jensen looked down at his feet and he felt weird, like his chest was getting all tight and his eyes were stinging. He rocked forward onto his toes and back to his heels, sniffing softly. “Well okay. I just wanted to give you my Valentine’s Day gift. ‘Cause my Momma said to give it to you at lunch time ‘cause it’s special and other people will be jealous.”

“You got me a gift?” Jared’s grin returned and the weird tight thing went away. “I got you a gift but I didn’t think you wanted it.”

“You two suck.” Chad muttered and dropped hard down in the sand. “Go be boyfriends somewhere else.”

Jensen didn’t really know what boyfriends were but he knew boys sometimes had girlfriends that they kissed and stuff. His Momma always made him cover his eyes during those parts in movies but Jensen knew they definitely touched lips like his parents did, not like when his Momma kissed his forehead before bed. He followed Jared out of the sandbox and over to the trees, still trying to make sense of Chad’s words. “Are we boyfriends?”

Jared’s head fell to the side, curious, and he shrugged. “You wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Do I gotta do anything?” Jensen plopped down onto the grass, tugging his backpack open.

“I don’t think so. But maybe you could come over sometimes. We could hold hands! I mean, if you wanna.” Jared grinned and dug into his pocket, grasping something before he dropped down in front of Jensen and opened his hand. “I got you this, ‘cause you really liked my Spiderman toy last time.”

Jensen looked at the Spiderman key chain and grinned reaching out for it and quickly working to attach it to the zipper of his pack. “Thanks! I do like Spiderman. Almost as much as Batman. I got you things too.” He dug into his backpack, lips puckering in concentration for a moment before he pulled out the heart box candy and the stuffed puppy. “It’s not as cool as Spiderman.”

Jared reached out for the items and grinned, hugging the puppy close to his chest for a moment before snatching the box of candy. “You wanna share my candy?”

“Yeah!” Jensen grinned, pleased that Jared seemed so happy with his gifts. Jared opened the box and he gave Jensen the peanut butter cup even though _everyone_ liked peanut butter cups and they were probably the best.

After they’d both eaten three candies a piece, Jared set the box to the side and grinned at Jensen once more. “What else do boyfriends do?”

“I dunno.” Jensen shrugged and reached out to take Jared’s hand like he’d suggested earlier. It was kind of nice, a lot like holding hands on field trips or something. “In movies boyfriends and girlfriends always kiss.”

“Chad said I should kiss you.” Jared agreed and puckered his lips.

Jensen did the same and squeezed his eyes closed. Jared’s lips were sticky and they pressed against his for a moment before he pulled away. When Jensen opened his eyes, Jared was grinning at him. “Your lips were sticky.”

“So were yours!” Jared laughed and leaped forward to tackle Jensen to the floor. “Maybe we’ll kiss when we’re bigger. Let’s just play wrestle now.”

Jensen agreed with this idea so he rolled Jared over and laughed. Jensen still had no idea why Jared was friends with Chad but it was okay if he was going to be Jared’s boyfriend, that seemed more important anyway.

~End  



End file.
